DESTINY
by Sakura Ahn
Summary: DESTINY - (KRISHAN) Author : Sakura Katsushika (@infinitexo vip) Main Cast : Luhan Kris Other Cast : Sehun Lay Chen and Other Genre : romance #May Be - - , Komedi #Kalau bisa - - Length : Chapter Chapter : 1/? Warning ! TYPOS Holaaaa,,saya baru buat ff baru ,, kali ini PERTAMA KALINYA saya buat YAOI - - ,, soalnya takut banget kalau feelnya gg dapet -,- ,, tapi teman saya s


DESTINY - (KRISHAN)

Author : Sakura Katsushika ( infinitexo_vip)

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun Lay Chen and Other

Genre : romance #May Be -_- , Komedi #Kalau bisa -_-

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 1/?

Warning ! TYPOS

Holaaaa,,saya baru buat ff baru ^^ ,, kali ini PERTAMA KALINYA saya buat YAOI -_- ,, soalnya takut banget kalau feelnya gg dapet -,- ,, tapi teman saya sekaligus gege saya ngomong kalau apapun itu kalau udah kemauan pasti bisa, jangan peduli kalau ada yang gg suka,,yang penting udah berusah ^^. So, Sarah coba buat deh ^^ ,, dan lagi ff ini diambil dari novel "INFINITELY YOURS" karangan ORIZUKAada yang pernah baca ? ,, kebetulan ff itu bagus banget _ ,, dan saya jadi tertarik buat ff gini deh,,tapi alur ceritanya saya usahakan beda sedikit -_- ,, Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ,, secara saya masih Newbie ._. ,, oKris dari pada banyak omong #yaiyalah ._. ,, langsung aja ,,

-STORY BEGIN-

Seorang namja mungil berparas cantik sedang duduk diatas sebuah koper yang agak besar, kepalanya terus bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang didengar melalui earphonenya, sesekali ia menggumankan lirik lagu tersebut.

Luhan. Namja mungil nan cantik tersebut kini merasa bosan, ia pun terus melirik jam yang tertera dilayar ponselnya tersebut.

"Aiissh,,dimana mereka,,lama sekali" Kesal Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan melihat segerombol orang(?) yang sedang mengantre.

"Tuan Zhaanngg,," Teriakan Luhan menggema memenuhi bandara tersebut. Beberapa pasang mata melihat Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan berlari menuju tempat pengantrean tersebut, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung.

"Tuan zhang,,hosh,,kenapa,,hosh,,lama sekali,,hosh,hosh" Luhan mengatur nafasnya.

"Ohh,,Lu,ternyata kau datang, aku fikir kau tidak jadi ikut tour kali ini" Bingung tuan Zhang atau bisa disebut Lay tersebut.

"Hah ? mana mungkin aku tidak ikut, dari tadi aku menunggu kalian" Kesal Luhan lagi

"Eum, maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah,,untung kau datang, ya sudah bergabunglah dengan yang lain" Kata Lay

"Baiklah"

_SKIPTIME_

Pesawat tujuan korea sebentar lagi berangkat, semua penumpang telah duduk ditempat masing, terkecuali seorang namja mungil yang sibuk mencari tempat duduknya.

"Eum dimana yah,,?,,yap disini!" Serunya

"Ohh,,Ehh ? Permisi bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk,,aku duduk didekat jendela,,boleh yah ?" Pinta Luhan pada seorang namja yang duduk disebelah Luhan, namja itu terus mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya.

"Eum, apa kau mendengarku ?,,aku meminta kau bertukar tempat denganku" Pinta Luhan lagi, kali ini tangan mungilnya menarik-narik lengan namja tersebut, dengan sekejap tubuh mungilnya menjadi beku(?), tangannya mati rasa setelah namja itu menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Mau apa kau ?" Tanya namja itu dingin

Luhan terus mematung dengan mulut ternganga menatap wajah namja tersebut, bagaimana tidak namja yang berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar mendekati kata sempurna, rambut pirang sedikit berantakan jatuh menutupi dahi namja tersebut, mata yang tajam berwarna biru gelap, alis yang agak tebal, lengkukan bibir,dan rahang yang tegas melengkapi kesempurnaan namja tersebut.

"Wow" satu kata itu langsung saja keluar dari bibirnya

"Dasar aneh" namja tersebut kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya tersebut

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, kau benar-benar tampan" pekik Luhan

"Haish,, Ya! Dasar cerewet, diam kau" Kesal namja tersebut

"Ehh ? ,, maaf,," Luhan menutup mulut cerewetnya(?) tersebut seraya menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ta-Tapi, kata Tuan Zhang barisan ini ikut tour keKorea, berarti kau ikut yah ? benarkan ? ohh, namamu siapa ? kata Tuan Zhang pasangan tourmu adalah teman dudukmu ! berarti kita pasangan,, nama mu siapa ? , apa kau penasaran dengan korea ? kenapa~"

"Cukup" Potong namja tersebut, sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah namja disebelahnya ini

"Bisakah kau diam saja ?" Lanjut namja tersebut menatap tajam Luhan

"E-em A-anu ,, a-aku hanya ingin tau namamu" Luhan menunduk

"Hhh,,Kris,,namaku Kris, Baiklah sebaiknya kau diam pesawat akan lepas landas" jawab namja bernama Kris tersebut

"Kris ? , Woah kau seperti orang eropa,,kau blasteran yah ? kau dari china juga ? lalu~,,emm maaf aku akan diam"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, mulutnya seakan terkunci setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dan menakutkan dari Kris.

'Hhh, kenapa harus duduk bersebelahan dengan namja ini, em tapi mungkin sebaiknya ku katakan seorang yeoja, wajahnya cantik,ehh haisshh kenapa aku harus memikirkan sicerewet itu' batin Kris seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar dari Luhan, Kris menoleh mendapati Luhan telah tertidur pulas.

"Manis"

.

.

.

TeBeCe dengan tidak elitnya -_-

Mian kalau aneh, gg dapet feelnya, dll.

Yang udah baca mohon kasih RCLnya please ^^

Gomawo yang udah baca,, #Bow

See You~


End file.
